Gara-gara Pesan
by MyNameX
Summary: Aku manis tidak? –Jisoo [Seventeen Fanfict] [CheolSoo] [Choi Seungcheol x Hong Jisoo / SCoups x Joshua] Yaoi!


Seungcheol bolak-balik badan puluhan kali di atas kasur. Terlalu kesenangan sampai tubuh besarnya terguling jatuh ke lantai.

"Aw!"

"Berisik!" Suara tanpa badan membentak. Itu Jihoon yang setengah sadar; tidur di ranjang atas tak terjangkau pandang.

Seungcheol memilih duduk lagi di atas karpet tempatnya terjun bebas beberapa detik sebelum. Dengan bibir mencibir, member tertua ini menatap lagi ponsel dan melanjutkan acara berkirim pesan.

.

 _Aku jatuh dari ranjang_

 ** _Benarkah?_**

 ** _Kau tak apa?_**

 _Menurutmu?!_

 ** _Hahaha, sakit ya?_**

 _Harusnya kau kesini melihat keningku_

 ** _Apa merah?_**

.

Seungcheol melirik sekitar, mencari apa saja benda yang bisa digunakan berefleksi.

Ketemu. Cermin meja punya Jeonghan.

.

 _Merah_

 ** _Lalu aku harus apa?_**

 _Datang dan cium_

 ** _Tidurlah_**

 _? ? ?_

 ** _Dan bermimpi saja_**

 ** _Hahaha_**

 _Hei aku ingin tidur denganmu, apa tidak ada yang bisa diajak tukar kamar?_

 _Jisoo_

 _Jisoo_

 _Hong?_

 _Hong?_

 _Masih hidup?_

 ** _*Foto*_**

.

Seungcheol tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

 _._

 ** _Aku manis tidak?_**

 ** _*Foto*_**

 ** _*Foto*_**

 ** _*Foto*_**

 ** _*Foto*_**

 ** _*Foto*_**

 ** _Aku ambil dari fansite, hehehe_**

 ** _Hari ini kan Joshua Day ^^_**

.

Jisoo menunggu jawaban.

.

 ** _Cheol?_**

 ** _Seungcheol?_**

 ** _Choi Seungcheol?_**

 ** _Kau tidur ya?!_**

 ** _Ah tidak seru_**

.

Jisoo masih menunggu dan tak kunjung ada pesan masuk. Mengumpat sejenak sebelum ia putuskan untuk tidur. Biarkan saja, Jisoo akan mendiamkan kekasihnya seharian esok.

Belum sampai kelopak mata menutup netra, tubuh Jisoo tersentak mendengar seseorang berteriak dari luar kamar.

"Hong Jisoo kemari kau ?!"

Itu suara Seungcheol, menggedor pintu sebab terkunci dari dalam.

Penghuni kamar mengerang marah. Seungkwan sampai bangun terduduk lalu menatap jam dinding ganas.

Pukul tiga pagi.

"Hong, aku tau kau bisa dengar. Kau harus tanggung jawab, aku benar-benar kehilangan minat untuk tidur!"

Si bocah Jeju beranjak, berjalan gontai dengan sebuah bantal terbawa.

Pintu terbuka dan senyum ambigu Seungcheol menyambut. Masih dengan mata merah; entah marah atau lelah, Seungkwan menghujani badan keras hyung-nya sampai puas. Tenaga Seungkwan kuat bukan main. Ketika sadar tersisa separuh, emosi dan kantuk ambil andil sebagai pembangkit energi. "Kembali ke kamarmu, hyung!" marah Seungkwan.

"Panggilkan Jisoo dulu." yang lebih tua meminta takut-takut.

Seungcheol merasa sedang menghadapi malaikat maut. Sekalipun jelas nyata ini adiknya.

Tidak ada yang tidak tau siapa Boo Seungkwan.

"Jisoo-hyung sudah tidur dari tadi dan kau mengigau semalam ini, hyung?!" Uh, hujan lokal mengenai muka Seungcheol.

"Tapi dia tadi masih—"

Bantahan Seungcheol tergantung, sewaktu bola matanya berputar mengikuti gerak bantal yang dibawa Seungkwan naik ke udara. Masih sayang nyawa maka Seungcheol pilih berlari menjauh.

Sementara seseorang yang mematung di balik selimut tengah tertawa puas tanpa nada.

.

Inginnya berkata kasar. Berhubung Seungcheol ingat ada yang lebih kasar dalam ruangan lagi-lagi membatin adalah pilihan.

Daripada Jihoon bangun, belum lagi Jeonghan. Leader Scoups bisa ditemukan babak belur esok hari.

Tidak lucu.

Ponsel yang tergeletak bisu –dalam mode senyap, berkedip dua kali. Tangan Seungcheol menyambar cepat dan menggeser ikon kunci.

.

 ** _Masih hidup kan? Hahaha_**

 ** _Selamat tidur (kiss)_**

 _Hong! Aku akan balas besok._

 ** _Hong Jisoo sudah tidur_**

 _Semoga mimpi indah sebelum kau temui mimpi buruk_

 ** _..._**

.

Pecah tawa menggema bersama pesan terakhir datang.

Selang tiga detik, mulut Seungcheol yang semula terbahak mendadak diam. Usai dua bantal besar dari langit tepat mencium ubun-ubunya.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

.

 **A/N :**

Aku sudah baca ulang, tapi karena ini sudah tengah malam lebih semoga tidak ada typo x"))

Aku habis di bom foto Jisoo, sial lagi. Antara seneng dan baper gegara fanmeet xD

Buat yang ngaku-ngaku emaknya Mingyu sama Minghao! Ini kukabulkan permintaanmu, nak *tendang

Maafkan gaje, hahahaha xD xD xD


End file.
